Shine
by Persephone Spenser
Summary: Apenas um pedido. Brilhe em mim hoje, me faça sentir vivo... KibaxIno Oneshot


**Shine**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Os olhos azuis fitaram o céu mais uma vez, as nuvens acabaram prendendo sua atenção. Deitou-se na grama e ficou ali, a contemplar as nuvens como nunca havia feito antes. Lembrou-se de quando Shikamaru havia lhe falado que olhar as nuvens era divertido na primeira vez em que se conheceram, ela achara aquilo estranho, mas com o tempo se acostumou com o hábito do amigo. Shikamaru... Quantas lembranças aquele nome lhe trazia. Pensar que o amara era demasiado estranho, afinal tudo começou com uma brincadeira, um amor inocente e não correspondido pelo moreno, ela sabia, ele só tinha olhos para a irmã do Kazekage: Temari. Ela passou por muitos estágios, a raiva, a depressão, a aceitação e por fim deixou de vê-lo com _aqueles _olhos.

Lembrou-se também de algo há muito tempo esquecido: sua paixão platônica por Sasuke. Como era boba quando era criança... Ela nunca amou Sasuke, aquilo era apenas admiração, carinho. Sakura sim sempre fora apaixonada pelo Uchiha, pena que ele abandonara a vila para seguir com seu plano de vingança. Desde aquela época em que gostava de Sasuke ela havia crescido muito, não só no tamanho, mas na mentalidade também. Já não se importava tanto com a aparência, não brigava com Sakura, não era mesquinha, era simplesmente Ino, aquela que todos olhavam, mas ninguém via. Todos haviam crescido, tomado rumos diferentes, mas ela não, ela continuava ali, sem saber qual caminho escolher. Sonhava com alguém que a entendesse, que gostava dela pelo o que ela era. Temia que esse alguém nunca aparecesse.

Sentiu uma pontada aguda no peito e sentiu as primeiras lágrimas começarem a escorrer por seu rosto. Era irônico como justamente ela, uma das kunoichis mais desejadas de Konoha não tinha ninguém, ninguém que lhe abraçasse e desse carinho, que não se importasse apenas com missões e sim com ela, aquilo era tão doloroso. Levantou-se e saiu andando sem rumo, queria esquecer tudo e todos por apenas um dia, queria se sentir livre, queria se sentir amada.

-----------------------

No dia seguinte, quando voltou até aquele lugar para mais uma vez passar o tempo sozinha se espantou com uma coisa: debaixo daquela árvore estava uma flor – um lindo girassol – com um bilhete. Até pensou que não fossem para ela, mas seu nome escrito no bilhete dizia outra coisa. Pegou a flor e o bilhete e segurou cada um em uma mão. Primeiro olhou a flor, tão linda, tão delicada. Depois deixou os olhos fitarem o bilhete, a letra era meio infantil, mas tinha traços de uma letra masculina, aquele era de certo o bilhete mais bonito que já recebera em toda sua vida, a mensagem parecia criar vida, levá-la até outro mundo, até um mundo onde alguém gostava dela.

_**Shine**_

_Brilhe_

_**Come on and let it **__**shine**_

_Venha__ e __deixe__brilhar_

_**Light me up, make me feel alive**_

_Me __ilumine__, me __faça__sentir__ vivo_

_**You've**__** got what it takes**_

_Você tem o que é preciso___

___**(Shine**____** on**__** me **__**today)**_

_______(brilhe __em __mim__ hoje)_

_______**Shine**_

_______Brilhe_

_______**And**__** only you know how**_

_______E __só__ você__ sabe__ como_

_______**To lift my spirit off the ground**_

_______Levantar meu humor do chão_

_______**And**____** chase **____**those **____**clouds **____**away**_

_______________E espantar pra longe essas nuvens_

_______________**Shine**____** on**__** me **__**today**_

_________________Brilhe em mim hoje_

Mas quem escreveria aquilo para ela? Não conhecia ninguém que pudesse ser tão delicado assim. Queria saber quem era seu admirador, porque ele escrevera aquilo? Seria somente gozação? Esperava que não. Leu o bilhete incontáveis vezes á procura de algo que indicasse o dono daquela letra, mas não era uma caligrafia conhecida. Resolveu colocar o girassol como enfeite no cabelo, talvez assim seu admirador notasse que ela havia gostado do singelo presente e saísse do anonimato. Andou a vila inteira, todos elogiaram a beleza da flor mais ninguém em especial havia se pronunciado sobre ser quem ela procurava. Se esperava uma declaração de amor? Talvez, a maioria das mulheres esperaria isso de alguém que lhe mandasse uma flor e um bilhete como aquele não?

Talvez aquilo fosse bobagem, talvez algum amigo houvesse mandado o bilhete para animá-la, mas ela torcia para que aquilo fosse algo a mais, torcia para que alguém estivesse apaixonado por ela, talvez ela fosse um pouco egoísta. Era o terceiro dia que se sentava debaixo daquela árvore esperando seu príncipe que nunca chegava. Olhou as nuvens, iria chover em pouco tempo, mas ela não se importava, gostava da chuva, da calmaria que ela trazia. Ela acreditava que a chuva lavava a alma, talvez já estivesse na hora da alma dela ser purificada. Ficaria ali e tomaria um banho de chuva, mesmo que aquilo lhe rendesse um belo resfriado.

- Pensando na morte da bezerra é Ino? – ouviu uma voz vinda detrás da árvore, virou-se e deu de cara com Inuzuka Kiba e seu fiel companheiro Akamaru.

- Pensando em esperar a chuva – disse distraída. Chegou um pouco mais para o lado para que o rapaz sentasse ao seu lado – e você, o que faz aqui?

- Estava indo para casa quando reparei em você aqui – deu de ombros – Akamaru não gosta muito de chuva – acariciou a cabeça do cachorro, que latiu satisfeito.

- Eu gosto – olhou para o céu – a chuva lava a alma.

- A sua precisa ser lavada? – perguntou com certo tom de deboche.

- Acho que sim, a sua não?

- Talvez – deu de ombros mais uma vez – eu gosto mais do sol, que é enérgico, alegre. Os girassóis da minha casa também são muito bonitos – corou levemente. Ino o observou intrigada, porque haveria corado? Reparando melhor nele pôde ver que Kiba havia se tornado muito bonito, os cabelos castanhos sempre rebeldes, o corpo másculo definido por tantos anos de treinamento e aquela corriqueira expressão de felicidade que contagiava qualquer um.

- O sol é bom para as pessoas que amam – disse Ino meio triste – para aqueles como eu que não tem amor a chuva cai muito melhor.

- Mulheres sempre pensam em amor, em encontrar o tal do príncipe encantado – disse meio ríspido – mas se esquecem que ao invés de esperá-lo sentadas deveriam procurá-lo – Ino se surpreendeu com o comentário de Kiba, ele estava coberto de razão – além do mais você não tem amor porque não quer, afinal Ino, o seu brilho faz qualquer um se sentir vivo.

Kiba se levantou, deu um aceno para a garota e saiu andando sem esperar um tchau de resposta. Agora ela não tinha dúvidas: era ele, ele havia deixado o bilhete e a flor, ele a amava. E ela o havia deixado ir sem nem ao menos agradecer o presente. Mas ela voltaria ali, voltaria e agradeceria da maneira correta. Por hora apenas aproveitaria a chuva que já começava a cair, apesar de sua alma já ter sido lavada instantes antes.

_______________--------------------------------------------------------------_

Kiba voltou ao seu lugar de sempre: em cima daquela árvore, apenas para aproveitar a visão da bela loira. Ela estava atrasada, ele não gostava disso. Desceu da árvore e se encaminhou até onde ela costumava descansar, e então notou algo peculiar: um girassol, tão bonito quanto o que ele havia dado para ela estava ali, acompanhado de um bilhete:

________________

_________________**Oh you have this way of making me feel like I can fly**_

_________________Oh você tem esse jeito de me fazer sentir como se eu pudesse voar_

_________________**You're**____** underneath**____** my**____** wings**_

_______________________Você __está__ sob __minhas __asas_

_______________________**So**__** I'll free fall out of the sky**_

_______________________Então cairei livre do céu_

_______________________**You're**____**always**____**there**__** to **__**save**__** me**_

___________________________Você sempre está lá pra me salvar_

___________________________**You **____**know **____**you'll **____**save**__** me**_

_________________________________Você sabe que me salvará_

Olhou para Akamaru e sorriu. Talvez ela não se sentisse mais tão sozinha agora. Guardou o bilhete no bolso e segurou a flor, andando de volta para a vila. Quando Kiba estava longe Ino finalmente se permitiu sair detrás de uma das árvores. Como ela pensava, ele era quem ela procurou por tanto tempo. Precisou que seu príncipe viesse até ela para finalmente percebê-lo. Mas agora que ela sabia que Kiba era a pessoa que ela tanto desejava não o deixaria, ele seria dela. Começou a andar rápido em direção á vila, iria achá-lo por lá e em fim ser feliz com seu príncipe.

Porque agora era a hora de brilhar e fazê-lo sentir-se vivo.

* * *

_________________________________Olá :D _

_________________________________Já fazia tempo que eu queria fazer uma __fic__KibaxIno__, e de repente ouço essa música e a inspiração aparece x)' bem, essa __fic__ é uma __pseudo-songfic__ com a música __Shine__ da Hilary __Duff__. O final ficou meio subentendido, mas eu gosto de coisas assim, que você precisa usar a imaginação. Então interpretem como __quiserem :__B' eu até poderia ter colocado um beijo ali no final, mas ficaria muito clichê, e se vocês prestarem bastante atenção verão que a Ino apenas começou a se apaixonar pelo Kiba... Enfim, não foi a melhor coisa que já escrevi__ mas__ eu gostei do resultado final._

_________________________________Comentários, sugestões, reclamações ou críticas para a autora __baka__? Clique em GO e faça essa __ficwriter__ feliz :__D_

_________________________________Beijos e até a próxima! __õ/_

_________________________________Miimi-chan._


End file.
